Succubus
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: (vague Thomas/Karl shounen-ai) Takes place right after Episode 41: Devil's Maze, Karl is still fighting the effects of Rysse's mind control


  
  
  
  


**Succubus**  
_Written by Col. Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
Author's note: _This is my first Episode-based fanfic. It's also a Thomas/Karl. Takes place right after GF Episode 41: Devil's Maze. Like before if you are irked by Brother/Brother incest, don't read it. Your browser's back button is there for a REASON_   
  
  
  
His mind was still clouded from being psychically manipulated, he couldn't remember what had happened during the fight at the munnitions dump. He still could hear her voice in his mind, trying to get him to break. Also the ringing and the loud clicking of the Double Sworder rang in his ears. He wanted to let it pass, but the more he tried to shake it, the more he felt the effects start to swallow him. The dream in his mind was of Rysse, hovering over him with Specular by her side. Her mocking aquamarine eyes, her scornful smile, she ripped apart his uniform with razor-like claws. Rysse was turning more into the demon of legend, the Succubus, causing him to scream for help. Her laughter drowned out his pleas for help and the soldiers around them were under her control. The blue-haired psionicist laughed at his dismay, starting the process to rape him in front of his own men. Claws sank into his flesh, he tried to rip her away as she drew blood. "KARL!" Opening his eyes, the colonel saw that he was in the medical room of a nearby base. Hovering over him was his own brother, Thomas, trying hard to shake him from his nightmare. Thomas's lime-green eyes sorrowfully looked deep into his brother's. "Thomas... I...." Karl looked at all the wounds on Thomas's body. "No, don't apologize, Karl." Thomas sat down, stroking Karl's wheat-gold hair. "It wasn't your fault." "But.... what did I do to you?" "You were being controlled by Rysse." His brother responded slowly, almost hesitantly. "It is not your fault." "If I were stronger..." "But, Karl. You are strong! I mean, I would have cracked a lot sooner if I were in your situation." He tried to make Karl feel better, in fact, it only made Karl feel worse. After that, he remained silent, turning to face the wall. Seeing that his brother was more upset than he originally was, Thomas frowned and stood up. He set something off to the side of the bed and went for the door, turning the light off behind him. Karl slowly returned to sleep, but it was not easy. Rysse laughed in his mind, he heard the following words: "I admire the strength of your mental will, Colonel Schubaltz, but it looks like you broke just in the knick of time. Ready to play my little game?" Karl thrashed in his bed, clinging to the pillow tightly as his body covered itself in a fine layer of sweat. He could hear Rysse's mind in his voice, kind of erotic and mocking his inner pain: "You nearly killed your own brother, Colonel Schubaltz. Does he really forgive you for that?" "Thomas is my brother. Blood is thicker than water and warmer than fire!" Karl shouted to the shadows around him, his body trembling in fear and in anger. "But hatred can turn blood to liquid ice, Colonel. What if Thomas's love for you is now gone?" "No! That's not true! Thomas is... Thomas is a good man! He's a good soldier, I'm proud of him!" "Such tender words." Rysse laughed inside his head, her voice mocking and cold. Thomas opened the door after hearing Karl talking to himself, he looked into Karl's pale face, fear in his green eyes. Slowly approaching, the GF Lieutenant called to his brother. In Karl's mind, he could see Thomas rushing toward him with a knife. The colonel paled more, and shielded his face with his arms. "Thomas! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!! Find it in your heart to forgive me! Please!!!" "Karl!!" Thomas grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from his face, getting some reistance from Karl. The colonel's cat-like eyes were sparkling with tears, one tear fell down his porcelain white cheek. "T-thomas." Karl spoke a little above a whisper, allowing Thomas to wipe the tear away. "Gods, you're still under the effects of Rysse's mental control." Thomas frowned, stroking Karl's cheek, concern in his emerald eyes. "We tried everything to get her out of your mind." "The nightmares.... they...." "Yes, Karl?" "She's centering them all on you, your thoughts, your emotions. Is it true...is it true that you don't really forgive me?" "Stop talking nonsense, Karl! You're my brother, you're my role-model, my hero! I am not angry with you. I never was." "But Rysse can read minds, she..." "Have you ever considered the fact that she could be twisting what she sees to get you to crack forever?" Thomas disputed, getting Karl to think. "She works for Hilz, that should at least say _something_." "True." Karl hugged his knees, staring at the bed he was lying in, a slight frown on his face. "I can't help but feel guilty about it. I let her get to me. I am not as strong as I thought I was." "Stop it!" Thomas reeled his hand back and slapped Karl to his senses, anger twisted on his handsome face. "The Karl I knew never whined." Tears feel down Thomas's cheeks, he got up and left the medical bay. "Thomas!" //What are you going to do, Colonel Schubaltz? You can let him do that to you, now can you??// "...." Karl's green eyes clouded up again, he picked up the scalpel from the table and slowly inched for the door.   
  
  
Thomas took his shirt off and looked at the picture of Fiona at his nightstand. Muttering a sweet love poem to the picture, the GF Lieutenant kissed it and put it back on the table. Crawling into the bed, Thomas went to turn off the light when the door slid open and a figure stepped into the room. Sitting up, Thomas rubbed the stinging sleep from his eyes and blinked. "Karl? What are you doing out of quarentine?" Karl entered the dim light of the desktop lamp with a scalpel in his hand. Thomas saw the cloudy emerald color of his eyes and jolted up before Karl lunged at him with the scalpel. Grabbing Karl's wrists, struggling to gain control of the surgical knife, Thomas stared at the shiny and sharp blade as it neared the bridge of his nose. In Karl's eyes, he begged Thomas to save him, and that is what Thomas was about to do. The Lieutenant did a back throw so he could flip around and would be on top of Karl. But they both fell off the bed, Karl's hand firmly on the scalpel. He slashed into Thomas's muscular chest, causing the younger Schubaltz to wince and call out in pain. "Karl!!! Stop it!" A few small trails of blood trinkled from the wound. Thomas reached for the scalpel again, grabbing Karl's wrist. "Karl, please!" Karl struggled to get out of Thomas's hold, his other hand grabbed the scalpel from the other and tried to take a popshot at Thomas's jugular. But the swift lieutenant grabbed Karl's other wrist, Karl struggled to maintain control. Without warning, Thomas planted his lips over Karl's, giving his mind-controled brother a beautifully sweet kiss. Karl's eyes went wide with shock, but glittered back to life before closing. The scalpel fell out of his hand, the younger Schubaltz collected Karl as he collapsed from mental exhaustion. Rysse's hold on Karl was broken, Karl rested peacefully against his brother. "Sleep, dear brother..." Thomas whispered, lying Karl down on the bed and giving him another kiss. "I'll be here if you need me." He lied his head on Karl's chest, the colonel wrapped his arms around Thomas posessively. //I become his Tommy-Bear suddenly.// Thomas chuckled mentally to himself, then closed his eyes himself.   
  
  


**-End-**


End file.
